The invention concerns an apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes, with mold jaw halves which bear against each other along a common mold section with front faces, and form a mould passage.
An apparatus of that kind is known for example from German published specification (DE-AS) No 20 65 048. Along the common mold section, that apparatus has a stationary base plate which is provided with holes for the passage of a cooling agent through cooling passages provided in the mold jaw halves, and with vacuum holes which are in flow communication along the common mold section with vacuum passage which are provided jointly with the cooling passages in the mold jaw halves. The mold jaw halves are also guided along guide devices which are not described in greater detail.
A similar apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes is known from EP 0 065 729 A1.
An apparatus of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is also known for example from German laid-open application (DE-OS) No 27 53 297 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,663.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the kind discussed above, in which the mold jaw halves are of relatively low weight and are cooled in the optimum fashion, while insuring precise guidance for the mold jaw halves.